Star Wars: Tales from a Galaxy far, far away
by SkywalkingHeroes
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... These are short stories from the Star Wars Universe.


The first time Han found out about Luke's real name he decided that he might be good at lying, but that did not mean that he liked by lied to. The fact it was the kid that he had begrudgingly picked up because he needed the money but started to like, made things worse.

When he picked up the old man and the kid on Tatooine he made them sign papers so what he was doing was somewhat legal. Of course to find out later that he wasn't transporting Ben Larry Kenobi and Luke Owen Lars, he was transporting Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker. This meant three things

1\. He was lied to by a kid that was fresh off the farm and what seemed to be a desperate and trustworthy old man.

2\. That while he thought that Kenobi was just a wannabe Jedi follower he was in fact the famed Jedi master known as the "Negotiator".

3\. The kid was possibly related to the "Hero with No Fear" Anakin Skywalker.

When they arrived on Yavin he had heard one of the pilots call Luke "Skywalker" but had dismissed as a nickname not thinking it was his actual last name.

Han had found out after they had came back from the attack on the Death Star and had over heard some of the people talking on base about how the kid took after his father. He had leaned over to Leia to ask what they were talking about.

"You didn't know that Luke's last name was Skywalker?" she questioned. "I figured he had told you."

Immediately after that Han had went to go find Luke by going to the bunks that they had been assigned to share. Han raised up his hand to knock on the door until he remembered that this was his room too (even if he was planning to sleep on the Falcon). So he opened the door and walked in.

Luke was sitting at the desk looking over a bunch of forms, probably filling out the ones that anyone else would have had to fill out before getting behind a X-Wing.

"Whatcha doing?" Han asked shutting the door behind him.

"Filling out the forms to actually join the rebellion." Luke mumbled.

"Make sure you put down Luke Skywalker instead of Luke Lars." Han replied a little more bitter than he intended to.

Luke's head snapped up and he turned around in the chair. "I'm sorry. Ben told me to put down Luke Lars on the form since that was the name I was going to put down if I signed up for the Academy."

That brought more questions to Han's mind. "That's okay kid, but I have to ask why."

Luke shrugged. "I guess since my father was killed by Vader, putting Skywalker down on a form was like a call for attention. I imagine to try to keep me safe in case we got caught."

Han nodded the understood that the old man probably wanted to avoid having the kid suffer the same fate as his father. That is what it had looked like at the time. In the following years the truth was much more complicated than they could have imagined.

He remembers the day the got the letters, more like Luke had found them. One day after they had won the war, Luke had messing around with the old box that he had in his room that he said had belonged to Kenobi. He had accidentally found out the box had a false bottom and actually contained letters addressed to Leia and him as well as a plain looking envelope. He had carried out everything and sat them down on the coffee table by which Han had been sitting by.

Han looked up from the news-holo that he had been reading to address the fact that Luke had entered the room. "What do you have there?"

"Some papers that I found in Kenobi's box, they were pretty well hidden. Some of them are addressed to Leia and I. I'm not sure what the rest are." Luke replied. "I should probably wait until Leia gets home to open them."

Han could tell that Luke wanted to know what the papers were. He had that same wonder that he had when Han had first met him, wanting to know about everything. It was nice to see Luke excited for a change.

Leia came home not long after that and before Han could even say "hello" Luke had shoved the envelopes addressed to Leia in her hands.

The envelopes had turned out to contain letters from not only their mother but also their father and Kenobi. After reading the letters and some tears had been shed Luke decided to open the unmarked envelope.

Up until that point all they had found out in the letters about their mother was that her name was Padmé and that Anakin had thought that she was an angel the first time they had met. The papers in the envelope had turned out to be Luke and Leia's birth certificates.

Luke laid them out on the table with shaking hands. A simple piece of paper held so much information. Their mothers full name,their parents places of birth, their place of birth, and their actual names.

Han leaned over to read them. While the fancy script on the paper made them look official it was definitely harder to read. The certificates said that their mother was Padmé Naberrie-Amidala (Skywalker). Leia's name had been changed legally when she was little so she knew her full name, (Han did find out her middle name was Alana).

He looked over at Luke's, he had never known his full name and didn't even know his middle name, (Luke had told him he was pretty sure that it was not Owen). Luke Anakin Naberrie- Amidala- Skywalker, that was his real name.

"No way that you can lie to me now kid." Han stated as he pulled his family into a hug.

Luke wiggled his way out of the hug a second later and started walking towards his room.

"Where you going Luke, we were have a touching family moment." Han called after him.

Luke turned around smirking. "I have to go change some forms." he answered before turning around and going to his room.

The point of this was just to have fluff. For whatever reason I had a feeling that Luke would have not put Skywalker on a form for the Academy because of his father, even if he didn't know about him. I imagined that he would have put down Lars because Owen might have told him that they had changed his name. Also Han is older than Luke and Leia by 10 years so I felt he qould have at least heard of Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker when he was a kid because of their involvment in the Clone Wars.

Other than that the only other reason was for Han to find out the twin's middle names.

Also Ben Larry Kenobi is a reference to the Aurlnauts Star War video. I would check them out as long as you are 13+.

Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
